You Were My First Everything
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: This is a story of Quinn and Rachel's firsts. Not too good at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**An anonymous reviewer named "shy" asked me to show the first time of Faberry, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You were my first, and I mean that in more ways than one. I will never forget that about you.<p>

_First Friend - 2000_

We met on our first day of Kindergarden, I was the quiet blonde girl, who no one really tried to talk to because I was too into my book.

Mrs. Langston had us introduce ourselves. When it was my turn I said in a small voice, "I'm Quinn Fabray, and I like to read." then quietly sat back down in my desk to keep reading. I hadn't really bothered to pay attention to the others, until I heard your name get called.

"Next, I would like Rachel Berry to go." Your name, for some reason it interested me. I picked my head up just in time to see you tell everyone about yourself.

You shot out of your desk in an all too adorable way and stated with glee, "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry! I love to sing, dance and perform! I will be on Broadway." You then proceeded to bow and sit in your desk. You were smaller than everyone else, just like I was.

It was during our recess time when everyone else ran outside that I saw you sitting at your desk, softly singing a song that I didn't know, when I decided to come and talk to you. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. You have a really pretty voice. May I sit by you?"

You replied to me with such excitement, I couldn't help but get happy too. "Thank you, Quinn! Yes, of course you can. I'm Rachel Berry. Do you sing?"

"Sometimes, I don't think I'm as good as you though."

"Well Quinn, if you would be my friend, maybe you can come over to my house and we could sing together or just do whatever we want." You said it filled with such hope.

"I would love to be your friend! You arw my first friend now! I'll ask my mommy if you can come over tomorrow if you want?" I imagined my face looked like a young child had just been offered a lifetime supply of candy at that moment.

"You are my first friend too Quinn." Was whispered softly.

That was when I had my first friend.

* * *

><p><em>First Kiss - 2005<em>

It was my 11th birthday, we had been best friends for five years. We were at my birthday party, which was being held at my house. The party was sort of dying down, so everyone was swimming, except you. You were just sitting on a bench by a tree, while the adults were inside talking, about to take their kids home. I came up to you and asked if you would like to come join us.

"I am going to have to decline that offer, Quinn. You see I am not able to swim. I didn't want to miss your party simply because of my inability to do something."

"Really? Oh man! I didn't know you can't swim! Now I feel bad! I wanted you to have fun here as well."

"No, it's fine. I just won't swim." I didn't want you feel alone, so I sat with you until all the other kids left. You were more fun than them anyway.

You were staying the night, so as we were watching movies in my room, I looked over to see you mouthing every word from The Lion King, it was both of our favorite movie. I went back to watching the film, The part where Timon and Pumbaa singing Hakuna Matata came up. This was our favorite part, so we both started singing and dancing together.

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata!" When the song was over, we both laid down on my bed laughing from our dancing around my room.

You looked into my eyes and shyly mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Rach?" I asked coming down my high from the singing and dancing.

"I.. umm.. I asked if you had already had your first kiss yet?" You ducked your head when you were done.

"No, no I haven't. Have you?" I really had no interest in kissing any guys. Puck, Finn and Sam have tried to kiss me, but I don't like them.

"I haven't either. I just don't want to regret my first kiss, y'know? I want for someone I trust to kiss me, not some gross boy." It felt like you had read my mind right then.

"I know what you mean! That's how I feel."

You perked up at that. With a big but nervous smile on your face you asked, "Well, what if we were to kiss? I trust you and I only trust you. We could share our first kiss, so if others ask we can say we've kissed somebody."

"Do you really want me to be your first kiss?" When you nodded I knew that this was about to happen. "Okay."

I slowly leaned into you as you leaned in as well. I shut my eyes when I saw yours softly flutter shut. I kept leaning forward until my lips touched what felt like two fluffy pillows. I tweaked an eye open to find that I was kissing your lips. They were so soft! I closed my eyes again. I pushed into you a little harder and you pushed back with the same force as I had. I slowly leaned back and away from you. You kissed me quickly then pulled back to look into my hazel eyes.

"Uhm.. was... uh.. was that y'know, good?" I asked touching my tingling lips.

"I think, I mean yeah I think you were, I liked kissing you and I kind of want to do it again. Was I good?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, you were. I kind of want to kiss you again too."

You nodded and then leaned into me and pressed your lips to mine again. We spent the rest of the night pressing quick innocent kisses to each others lips and cheeks.

"Goodnight, Quinn. I love you, bestfriend."

"Goodnight, Rach. I love you too." I gave her a peck on the lips and went to sleep

That was when I had my first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>First Time to Make Out With Someone - 2008<em>

We were both fourteen and it was Friday, Christmas Break had just begun, after school today. Your parents were out of town until next Friday, so my parents allowed me to stay over and keep you company until they come back. So we headed on over to your house once I got done packing my bag. Ever since that night on my 11th birthday, we had been kissing, just little pecks but kissing. We didn't kiss anyone else but each other. We had just finished making the hot chocolate and had headed to the couch when you commented on something you saw earlier at the end of school today.

"Brittany and Santana were kissing each other, but not like how we do it. They were using tongue and kissing their necks and things like that." You said it not with disgust, but with curiosity interest.

"Yeah, they do that. I asked them and Britt told me that it's this thing called making out, where you don't just press your lips to another person, you do more than that. You like, use your tongue sometimes." I explained it to where you would have understood it, I didn't want to tell you what Brittany had really said, _'Quinn! Hey! We were just doing this thing called making out, you know how cats lick themselves to get clean? We're kinda doing that, but we're not liking ourselves and we don't want to be clean like cats do... I don't know. That's just what Lord Tubbington told me to tell others if they asked, he said if I didn't he would tell everyone what I write in my diary.'_

"Oh, well.. do you want to try making out? It could be fun.." In all honesty it did seem fun to me.

"Yeah! I mean.. Yeah, sure. We can do that if your okay with it of course." I sounded way too excited there. I got to keep calm. I would be lying if I was saying I hadn't developed feelings for you. You were my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that by me having feelings for you and blurting them out, only to have you tell me you don't like me.

"Okay...so I'll just kiss you then we can see if we want to add... tongue." I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for her lips to touch mine. When they did, I felt like I always did, on cloud nine.

I pulled back only to go back in and kiss your top lip while you kissed my bottom one. We then switched, as we switched I decided to suck a little on your plump bottom limp. When I did that, I heard a little moan come out of your mouth. I sucked again, this time when you moaned, I let my tongue run gently across your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. You slanted and opened your mouth. I moved my tongue until it was touching yours, when they first touched I moaned at the same time you did. I started to rub my tongue against yours, I wanted- no needed to hear you moan as loudly as you did again, we let our tongues dance together for awhile. I then traced the back of your top set of teeth and rubbed the roof of your mouth with my tongue.

I pecked a quick kiss to your lips, then pulled back. I hadn't even noticed we were laying down on your couch. I was on top with my arms supporting my weight. I looked at you to see you panting. I then saw your neck, it looked so kissable, and I couldn't resist. I kissed your neck. As I was kissing down it, I noticed a spot where I could feel your rapid heart beat, which I later learned that your pulse point was what I had found, I kissed it. I kept kissing it and opened my mouth to lick your pulse point, I started to suck lightly, when you moaned, "Quinn" I sucked harder and harder. When I pulled back I saw that I had bruised you.

"Oh my god! Rachel, I am so sorry! I bruised you!" I was so upset at myself! I thought for sure you were going to be mad at me. I heard chuckling and looked down at you.

"Quinn, it's okay. You just gave me a hickey, it felt really good." I was so worried, I hadn't even noticed that you had switched our positions, so you were on top. "Look, I'll even show you how good it feels." I nod and then you get to work

After the first few kisses, I've calmed down and you make your way to my neck. When you suck on my own pulse point, I moan a, "Oh Rachel."

That was the first time I ever made out with someone.

* * *

><p><em>First Girlfriend - 2009<em>

Freshman year and we were still best friends. Fifteen and young. I didn't listen to my father who told me to join the Cheerios and get rid of Rachel or leave the house. My mother made him leave instead, stating that she knew he had been cheating on her for two years. My mom then told me how she would love me no matter what. I came out to her that day telling her I liked Rachel. She supports me now, and says that she'll help me to get Rachel to be my girlfriend.

It was Friday morning and I was getting ready for school. I buttoned up my red plain flannel shirt, slipped on my skinny jeans and slipped on my black boots. I got into my car and went to pick up Rachel, I used the key you gave me and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Rach. Good morning. You ready for school?" You looked so cute in your carousel horse sweater, short skirt and mary janes. I loved your outfits, you were made fun of because of the way you dressed, but I stood up for you. Britt and San did too. Once you had grabbed your stuff and we made our way outside, I got a chance to look at your ass, which I was probably obsessed with. "I love your outfit today, Rach."

You looked back at me flushed like you always do after I compliment you. "Why thank you Quinn, this is my favorite sweater." You knew I knew that though. We had been friends for 9 years, I know your favorite everything.

The ride to school was uneventful, just chatting about upcoming tests and singing to the radio. School was boring. We share 6 classes together, and we sit by each other in every class, but we had no time to talk. The only time we had to talk was in Lunch, Gym and on the way to classes, which wasn't long enough at all. I noticed that you were kind of off today, you were abnormally quiet. When we got to my empty house, I asked you what was wrong.

You sat on my bed and said, "Nothing, Quinn. I just have something to tell you and I don't want for this to negatively affect our friendship. Okay?" I nodded, really wanting to know what was going on with you. "Okay, well. We have known each other for 9 years. We've been best friends ever since, and I have developed feelings for you." When you said those words, I froze. I couldn't believe my ears, you had just told me you liked me! "Uhm... Quinn?"

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe it.. you like me."

"What do you mean by that?" You asked it with fear, I knew you were worried I wouldn't like you back.

"I mean that I've had feelings for you for a while, and now you just said that you liked me. We like each other! I've wanted for you to like me for so long."

"I've liked you since we first kissed, Quinn. Since you said that you liked me as well, do you want to be my girlfriend? We can be secret girlfriends or whatever you want. I'll wait for you."

I kissed the hell out of you and then said, "Yes! I'll be your girlfriend! We can be out. My mom knows I like you and said that she supports me."

"Good! I'm so happy for you, Quinn! Now as my girlfriend, may I take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, Rach." I smiled and kissed you again. We spent the rest of the day taking pictures of us, you stating that "new couples should take pictures together to look back at the memories" and kissing.

That was when I got my first girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>First Date - 2009<em>

It was the day after you had asked me to be your girlfriend. I was back at home, getting ready for the date. I had let my hair be it's naturally wavy self, and put on light make up. I put on black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, black knee high boots and a long sleeved striped black and dark grey sweater. As I sat down on my bed after making sure I looked perfect, I heard a knock on the door.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted with my mother and you talking. You looked beautiful, like always. You were wearing your outside of school clothes, which were sexy as hell. You were wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots and had on a white v-neck shirt.

"Wow. Quinn, you look amazing."

I blushed then replied, "Thanks, you look great as well."

It was her turn to blush this time. "Momma J, it was nice seeing you again, but Quinn and I need to go, I don't want for us to be late. Have a good night."

"You too dear! Have her back whenever, or if she's staying the night at your place, please let me know." My mom had said as we were walking out the door.

"Bye mom! Love you." I shouted over my shoulder. We got to your car and you opened the door for me, once I was in, you closed it and got into the car.

"Where are we going Rach?" I had been asking for probably 30 minutes. I really wanted to know!

"You'll see! It has something to do with the first time we kissed." She said as we pulled up to a theatre. She handed the man our tickets and as we walked inside, hand in hand, I saw what you was talking about.

"You took me to see a play of The Lion King! Oh my god! Rachel, thank you!" I said as I hugged you and kissed your cheek.

"Your welcome, baby. Let's go in before it starts" We made our way into the crowded theatre. When the play got to 'Hakuna Matata' we looked at each other and whispered the words to each other. The play was over and we made our way to dinner, which was at a vegan restaurant. You were a vegan and I was a vegetarian at the time.

"Rachel, this has been so much fun! I loved the play, though I think you and I do a better version of Hakuna Matata." I said as I grabbed your hand while we were in our booth, waiting for the bill.

"We definitely do. I'm glad you had fun, I hope we can have more amazing dates like this." The waiter came and you payed for the bill. We were on our way to your house after I had texted my mom telling her I was going to spend the night. We got to your house and went straight to your room, our date had tired us out, so we changed our pajamas and got into your bed after doing our night time necessities.

"Rachel, thank you for one of the best nights of my life." I said as I looked at you through the moonlight. You looked beautiful, I leaned down and kissed you on the lips. "Goodnight."

You whispered, "Goodnight, baby." and we went to sleep.

That was my first date.

* * *

><p><em>First Orgasm - 2010<em>

We had been dating for a year, and things had been going great. Our Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, had started Glee Club. Immediately you and I joined, then came Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt. I convinced Santana and Brittany to join. We had gotten Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam to join later on.

Today though, Finn had come up to you after glee and had tried to get you to break up with me and go out with him. You had turned him down and said, "I don't date giant oafs, Finn. Nor do I date GUYS. So please stop asking. I want Quinn and only Quinn." When you said that I got so turned on, I rushed us out, got our stuff and got us in the car so fast I felt like I had probably set a world record.

I was driving to my house so fast I was probably breaking so many traffic laws, but I didn't care. I only slowed down when you told me to. When we had reached my empty house, I took all our stuff, ran upstairs after locking the door, and we went into my room. I threw our stuff down and attacked you with kisses. I pulled away and nipped your bottom lip taking it with me, I let go and panted out, "Rachel, you have no idea how hot saying you only wanted me was. I'm so fucking turned on."

You had moaned at me cursing, "Quinn, I do only want you and you are turning me on so much right now."

I quickly moved us to the bed and got on top of her. Today was one of the unusual days where I wore a skirt, and you wore jeans. We started making out again. Your tongue was currently chasing my own and I felt like a horny teenage boy right now. I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I was guiding your hands to my ass. You started to squeeze and it was amazing, I needed more though. I started moving my hips against the zipper of you jeans.

Every time I rocked up, my clit was pushed against the zipper and every time I moved back, your hands were squeezing and kneading my ass, pushing me back against the zipper. It felt so good.

"Shit, Rachel. This feel soooo fucking goood. I've never...y'know before. I think I might soon." I was rocking back and forth like crazy at this point.

"Let go baby, let go." That's all I needed for me to arc my back, push our chests together, and come with a cried out, "Rachel!"

"Baby, that was so hot! You got me even more turned on." you had said huskily, I could tell your whole body was clouded with arousal.

I smirked after catching my breath and thrust my thigh in between your jean clad legs. "It's your turn now, you'll feel amazing. I promise."

That's all you needed to start working yourself against your thigh, with me thrusting my toned thigh at a fast pace and you pushing your hips harder and harder. It didn't surprise me when you came a few minutes later yelling, "Holy fucking shit! Quinn!"

"See baby? How did that feel?" I asked giving you little kisses as you came down from your high.

"Really, really, good. We need to do that more often." You told me as you were drifting off to sleep.

"We really do. Night, baby." I whispered to you as we fell asleep, our homework forgotten.

That was my first orgasm, and certainly not my last.

* * *

><p><em>First Time to Say "I Love You" as More Than a Friend <em>_- 2012_

Junior year was almost over and everything was great. It was April and there was a month of school left. I cut my hair so it was short, barely touching my shoulders short. You still had your beautiful brown hair long. I had formally asked you to accompany me to prom, which prompted you to jump me and attack me with your amazing kisses. I had won prom Queen and you had too! You weren't even running, but I got to dance with you, so I didn't care about anything else. We were on our way home from prom in a limo I had rented.

Once we got to my house, my mom and your dads had taken even more pictures of us, because we told them how we had won prom Queen and Queen. Finally after many photos, we got to my room and settled down. I kissed her when we got into my room. When she wasn't looking, I reached into my night stand and grabbed something. "Rachel, I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes Quinn? What is it?" You asked with a really curious look on your face.

"Okay, we have been dating for almost three years. Two years and six months in fact, seven months in two weeks, and well I have something to say." I sat you down and the bed and got on my knees in front of you, the box behind my back. "For the twelve years I've known you there has not been I moment when I look back on every day we've spent together and wonder what it would have been like without you in my life, ever sense I met you, I knew you would be forever in it and I just want to tell you that I love you. I not only love you as a best friend, but I love you as a girlfriend and more as well." I pulled out the box and opened it to show a ring with small diamonds circling the band. "I want you to be with me forever, I want you to be my wife and I know we are young. But for right now, this will be my promise that for as long as you'll let me I will take care of you, and I will marry you. For as long as you want me. Will you accept this ring, Rachel?"

"YES! YES! YES! Quinn! I love you too! Yes, when the time is right, I will marry you! I will do all that and more! I love you so much baby!" You said overjoyed as you accepted the ring. It fit perfectly, just like we do.

We kissed and whispered I love you's to each other until we simply could not keep our eyes open for much longer, by that time I had slipped out of my baby blue dress and you had also taken off your pink strapless dress. We snuggled into each other and fell asleep with the last words said to each other being, "I love you." that we had said at the same time.

That was our first time saying I love you in more than a friendly way.

* * *

><p><em>First Time Making Love - 2012<em>

Senior year was in full swing after our amazing summer we spent together. The New Directions had won Nationals with the boys singing "Man In the Mirror" by Michael Jackson, us singing "Marry Me" by Train, and the whole group singing "We Are Young" by Fun.

Our summer was spent looking at colleges together and going on dates and hanging out with our friends. You chose NYADA and I chose NYU. We both got accepted and now all we had to do was find an apartment and we were set.

We were doing homework together when you said something while I was drinking some water.

"Quinn, after much thought I am ready to make love with you... Oh Quinn! Breathe! It's okay, it's okay! Your not choking anymore."

"I'm sorry Rachel, but did you just you're ready for sex? To make love?" I asked once I was sure it wasn't likely for me to choke anything else.

"Yes, I am sure. Quinn, I am ready." You says and I know that homework time is over. It's also time for me to go home before curfew.

"Okay well, I would like to take you on a date and then we can see how things go, alright?" You nod and I kiss your forehead, cheeks, nose and lips, then grabs my stuff to go home and start planning. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Two weeks later_

"Rachel, did you have a good time on our date?" I ask as we enter my empty house, where I got my mom to let us have the house for the weekend, after our date where I took you to see a revival of Funny Girl in Cleveland, the same place where we saw The Lion King.

"It was very lovely and thank you for taking me to see one of my favorite musicals." You say as you kiss my cheek.

"Anything for my love." It was starting to get awkward at us just staring at each other, so I asked you if you would like to go to my room. You shyly nod, which even in this incredibly nervous circumstance I still find adorable, I grab your hand and interlock our fingers as we climb the stairs and reach the door to my room.

I open the door to reveal my dimly lit room, thanks to my sliding light switch, and Gloxina flowers placed in my room. "A Gloxina flower means love at first sight, which I believe is how it was for us. We were young, but it was a best friend love at first sight and it still is, but it's so much more as well. I love you." I whisper in your ear as I lead you into my room.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much." You say as you look into my eyes and kiss me. This felt like all our kisses did, as if it was the first one all over again. The kiss started to grow passionate as my tongue came into play as we slowly started walking to talk to the bed until we reached it, where you whispered, "Quinn, take off my dress." I nodded and kissed you once more before turning you around and finding the zipper. I run my hand slowly up to your back, and as I slowly pulled the zipper down, I kiss a line down the skin where the tugged down zipper has exposed. As I finish with the zipper, I turn you back around, look into your beautiful chestnut eyes waiting for your silent answer that I can continue. When you slightly nod, as to not break the trance we are in. I gently grab the straps of your dress and slowly lower them. I look to see your bra encased breasts that look amazing. I grab the dress that has stopped at your hips and slide it down the rest of the way. I move the dress to my desk chair and walk back to see your bra and panties.

"You look gorgeous, Rachel. Just like you always do." You walk up to me and ask to take off my own dress, I nod and you do the same I did to you, kiss down my back, and gently slide down my dress. We are both clad in our bra and panties, you wore black lace, to match your black dress, I wore red lace to match my red dress I had worn.

I guided you down to the bed and kissed you again, when our tongues came into play, I tangled my hands in your brown locks, you placed your hands on the small of my back. I made my way down to your neck, kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling. I got to your collarbone and bit down lightly, causing you to moan loudly. I kissed down until I was met with your bra. "May I?" I asked. You nodded and I reached behind your back to undo the clasp, once undone I grabbed the straps and slowly slid them off you arms, revealing your breasts. They weren't small, but they weren't large, they were perfect. I brought my hands up and placed them onto your chest, where I started to palm and knead them. Your breathing hitched and I could hear you softly moaning and groaning. I pinched your nipples, then ducked my head and took one into my mouth where I licked and sucked on your harden buds, my hand pinching the one that wasn't in my mouth. I switch off and pull the other nipple into my mouth and twist and pull the other.

"Ohhh.. Quinn it feels so good." You moan louder now and I know that you're ready. I kiss down your toned stomach until I reach the top of your panties.

"Rachel? Can I take these off?"

"Hold on, I want to take off your bra." I nod and lie down so you can climb on top of me, mirroring the position I was in not too long ago. You reach for my clasp and unclasp it, take off the straps and exposed my breasts. My nipples are hard with arousal. My breasts aren't as big as yours, they are small and perky. "Quinn, they fit in my hand, like they were made for me." You tweak my already stiff nipples, causing me to groan and arc my back. You suck one into your mouth, I tangle my hand in your hair and hold you down, you switch to the other nipple and lick it, you then blow air on it.

"Rachellll, shit. Feels fucking amazing." I whimper as you kissed down my own toned abdomen, until you reach my panties. You touch the top of it and I nod, giving you my permission, you take them off leaving me naked. You look at my center, which has my managed hair on it, leading to where I want you most. I grab us and pull us off of the bed. I hook my thumbs into the sides of your own panties and pull them down, once you say it's okay. We are both standing by the bed now, looking at each other, now completely exposed. You have managed hair just as I do. I look into your eyes and say, "Rachel, you are so beautiful."

"You're beautiful Quinn." I kiss you on the lips and you lower yourself to the bed, so your laying on it. "I'm ready. I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." I kiss you again as I make my way back on top of you. Running my hand down from your aroused nipples, toned stomach, to your center. You open your legs and reveal your pussy to me.

"Fuck, Rach. You're so wet." I say in awe as I run my finger through your wetness, running from your entrance to your hard clit. I circle it a few times as I hear you beg for me to do something.

"Oh god. Quinn, please. I need you." I look up and ask if your sure, you say you are. I slowly position a finger at your entrance, hoping this doesn't hurt. I ease one finger into you until I'm met with resistance, you nods and I push against it, breaking it, and I hear you cry out. I look up and see you calming down from the pain and give me the okay. I slowly thrust my finger fully into you.

"You're so tight." I manage out.

"Mmm. More. Please." I push another finger into you and start going a little faster. I can feel you tightening around my finger and I know you're close.

"Baby, you can cum. Let go. I love you." When I say 'I love you,' you cry out my name and release. I help you ride out your orgasm until your done and I gently kiss your lips until you come done.

"Mmmm. It's your turn Quinn." You pant out as you flip us, so your on top again. You kiss down my body until you reach my navel, which you swirl your tongue in. You spread my legs to reveal my soaking pussy. You run your fingers up and down. You rub circles on my clit like I did with you and then I moan, "Rach, baby, please touch me."

You position a finger to my entrance, and slowly ease it in when I say you could. I feel you at the resistance and nod, silently telling you to break it. When you do, it hurts, a lot, but with you saying words of love, it makes the pain go away. I say you can go faster now and you does. You thrusts into me with two fingers and I can feel myself tightening around you, I'm really close.

"I love you, baby. Cum now." I do as you say.

"Rachel!" I scream as I cum around your fingers. When I come down from my high. I wrap my arms around you and bring the sheet over our rapidly cooling bodies. "That was amazing, Rachel. I love you so much." I whisper as I press a kiss to your lips, feeling really tired.

"It was amazing, Quinn. I love you too." I look to you and see your almost asleep as well.

"Goodnight, baby." I press another kiss to your lips and tangle our legs together as you wrap your arms around me.

"Goodnight, love." Is the last thing we hear as we fall into a peaceful sleep.

That was my first time making love.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was my longest Fic! Hope you guys enjoy! Please R&amp;R! I'm thinking of doing a continuation of this with more of their first times. :) Let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back after just three days of school. :( I'm going to change the POV of this, 'cuz writing you instead of Rachel get's hard.. :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Being a <em>fiancé - 2015<em>_

It's opening night of Rachel's show Wicked, where she plays Elphaba. Quinn was wearing a black dress that was loose, but still complimented her body. They had been together for six years, a few days pass the six years mark actually. They've had few minor fights about not doing the laundry or forgetting to unload the dishwasher, everything else as perfect. Seriously. They woke up entangled together, they both got ready for work together, came home and spent the rest of the day in each other's arms unless busy with something for work. They spent the holidays with friends and family, alternating between visiting and having the guests come.

Quinn, who has been in the acting business for a year, has had a few television appearances. She had auditioned for a few television roles, the latest two auditions were for a sci-fi show, which turned her down, she was okay with that though. There was one show though that she fell in love with when reading the script. The show was about a teenage girl's struggle with discovering who she is and what she wants, and the stories of her making mistakes along the way, the show had already been guaranteed for 12 episodes, if it does well then 24. The directors chose Quinn to play the main part, Brooke. She had found out the day of Rachel's opening night and would tell her after the show.

Rachel had went to NYADA until she got her role on Broadway. Quinn supported her, knowing that her girl had made it and would most likely not need school anymore. She also did want the tiny girl to be too stressed out with school and a play. Rachel said she misses her college friends but they still keep in touch, just Quinn did with her NYU friends, she soon decided that no matter how much she loved photography, she wants to see her her acting career can take her. She still takes many photos of Rachel, their friends and family though.

It was the beginning of December and New York City winters were not warm at all, so Quinn had arrived freezing, only to warm up when she went to visit the brunette in her dressing room. Rachel opened the door and found Quinn with a bouquet of Gloxina's. She passed them to Rachel and then gave her a bear hug.

"Break a leg baby, I know you'll do great. I love you so much and am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Quinn. I love you too... I hate to tell you this, but the make up people say that you must leave, they need to put the green on me." Rachel says, pointing at the make up designers who were in fact, waiting for the still short haired blonde to leave.

"Oops. Sorry guys. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn." And with that, Quinn was making her way to her seat, first row, front and center. She was surrounded by strangers talking about how they've heard Rachel Berry was going to be the biggest Broadway star of the century. Quinn turned towards them and said she completely agreed. The lights went down and the show begun.

Rachel did amazing which didn't surprise Quinn. There was something surprised the brunette though, who had just finished removing her green makeup. Quinn had entered her dressing room again, but this time, attacked her with kisses. She was stating how amazing Rachel had done and how much she loves her girlfriend. That wasn't the surprising part, the surprising part was that before Rachel could reply, the blonde was on a knee, with a black box clutched in one hand.

"Quinn..is that what I think it is."

"Rachel, I love you. If I were to list the reasons why I loved you, well, I would be listing them until the day I'm eighty. We started off as friends, we became friends on our first day of Kindergarden. August 26, 2000, the day I met my best friend, lover and hopefully more. I don't stop thinking about you. When we were younger I would remember going through days when I was unable to see you thinking about what you were doing or if you missed me as well. You have the kindest soul in anyone on this Earth, your radiating beauty isn't just skin deep. I smile like a fool in love just thinking about us walking hand in hand with a kid or two or how ever many you want in our other hand, down the street. I love you. Would you do me the honor of being able to call you my wife?" Then, Quinn opened the box to reveal a silver ring, with small diamonds around the ban and one big, but not too flashy diamond ring on the center of the ring.

"Quinn..." Rachel stared, cleared her throat then began once more, "Quinn, I would love to be our wife! Yes! I love you so much! Yes, yes, yes!" Quinn slipped on the ring with shaky hands and Rachel hugged-or well jumped on Quinn, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist and her arms around her neck, peppering kisses all over Quinn's face.

Her and Rachel went to the back, Rachel signed a few autographs with her ring making all the fans scream and jump with even more excitement for the happy couple. When they were making their way to the cab, Quinn whispered in her ear how she got the role of Brooke. Rachel kissed her fiancé proudly many times. Once home, they made love until the sun started to rise where they drifted off, legs entangled, and arms wrapped around each other, smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>The Wedding -2016<em>

Breezy, April New York weather. The day they first said "I love you". April 6, 2016. High school and college friends including family are sitting in their white chairs, awaiting for the pianist, Mr. Schuester, to start the music. Quinn was currently in her own room with Santana, Brittany and Judy were helping her calm down. Her white strapless dress made her look stunning. Hair down, with light curls, since she still sported her short hair. It was a little longer though, to the collarbone.

"What if I mess up? I won't be able to do this! I want this to be perfect, it needs to be perfect!" Quinn cried out, careful not to ruin her make up.

"Quinnie, you'll do wonderful. Rachel will still love you and this will be perfect, okay?" Quinn nodded. Judy smiled, hugged her and texted Will, after getting a text from Kurt giving her the OK, telling him to start playing once his old students, excluding the happy couple, sat down.

Minutes before a mellow but excited Rachel sat in her own strapless white dress. Her hair was up in a bun, her bangs down and to the right side of her face. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had just finished her hair. "You look amazing, Rachel." Kurt said, the other two had agreed stating Quinn would be in even more awe of her.

"Thanks, guys. I love you all so much. Thank you for doing this, really. You have no idea how big this is for me." The trio just smiled at that, wished Rachel well and went to their seats.

5 minutes later

Judy walked down the isle with Quinn hold onto her arm. The music playing in the background. Judy gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and let her stand until Rachel came. Thirty seconds after waiting, Rachel could be seen walking down the isle with each father on each arm. Quinn was absolutely stunned at how beautiful Rachel looked. All she saw was Rachel, Rachel walking down the isle making her way closer the Quinn. When she reached her Rachel accepted the pecks on each cheek from her fathers and stared at Quinn. "You look beautiful, Quinn." was whispered.

"You look breath takingly beautiful, Rachel." was whispered that. They kept staring at each other. Not even listening to the priest. The look in one another's eyes were of pure love. They didn't even zone back into the priest until they were told to say "I do." after slipping on Rachel and Quinn's matching wedding rings and reciting their vows.

When the words, 'you may now kiss the bride.' they did so. With passion, but not heated passion, Lips touching and making it a beautiful a monumental kiss for the both of them. When the kiss was over, they leaned their foreheads together and said, "I love you" at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>First child - 2018<em>

Both girls were 24. Had been married for two years, and loving every minute of the married life. Rachel had mention in late October that she wanted to start a family. Quinn immediately agreed. Quinn had a cousin, Dane, that looked quite a bit like Quinn so they asked if he would be the donor. He said he'd love to be the donor. They were more than ecstatic to read the multiple pregnancy tests that all said that Rachel was in fact pregnant in early December.

It's now September 5, and Rachel's water had broke in the middle of the night. Quinn had been making her wife a midnight snack, something she had gotten used to during the pregnancy, when Rachel called out saying she was going into labor. Quinn quickly threw on some more clothes and go Rachel and her into the car. The Fabray-Berry's having always been ones to be prepared, already had the bag they would need, ready and in the back seat of the car. Quinn drove Rachel to the hospital quickly, but not breaking the law.

"We will not be having this fucking baby while being ticketed by some police officer!" Rachel shouted when she noticed Quinn pushing the speeding limit just a little too much.

"Yes, dear." Quinn said, not with annoyance, but with complete love. She arrived at the hospital in the next two minutes and had told them her wife was going into labor.

"Your Quinn Fabray! I love your shows and movies! Rachel Berry is your wife! I love all of the plays she has been in, especially Wicked and Spring Awakening!" The nurse had said a little to loudly for the rest of the people waiting.

"Yes, well. If you could get my wife into a room or something that would be great. I'll sign whatever you want, I just need for her and the baby to have a room."

"Yes' ma'am!" They quickly had a room. Quinn waited by Rachel's bed not leaving, not even when she _really_ needed to use the bathroom.

Rachel went through the contractions for a few hours until the doctor came in, checked her and said that she was dilated enough to start pushing. Quinn's left hand held onto Rachel's right as the pregnant girl started pushing. The harder the pushes, the harder Rachel squeezed, Quinn could feel her hand about to break, she was almost in tears for three reasons: they were about to see their baby, who they don't know the sex of yet; her hand was going through a lot of pain and so was Rachel, which also made her in pain; and she was about to pee herself while her wife was having a baby. She was still in her sweatpants and tank top.

"I can see the head, Rachel! You're doing great! Just a few more pushes!"

"I'm pushing as much as I possibly can! It's like a fucking watermelon is coming out of my vagina! OKAY?" Rachel screamed and Quinn snorted, causing the brunette to squeeze harder, she heard and felt the cracking in her hand.

"Ow!" She screeched in pain, when she screeched and jumped, she peed at the same time their baby came out.

"Rachel and Quinn Fabray-Berry, I would like to introduce you to your new son." The middle-aged doctor said with a smile. Rachel smiled through her sweat and tears and reached out to hold him.

"Andrew Michael Fabray-Berry." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time. "He looks so much like you Rachel." Andrew had a tuff of brown hair and a pale, Quinn-like skin tone. A full bottom lip and pouty, but not trouty mouth big, upper lip. He yawned and opened his eyes to revel that he had Rachel's beautiful, expressive brown eyes.

Quinn climbed in the bed next to Rachel and held her child's hand and Rachel's as well. She was on her side so her front was against Rachel's right side.

"I love you, Rachel. I love you, Andrew."

"I love you too, Quinn. I love you as well, Andrew." The baby boy smiled up at them, then fell asleep. Quinn thought Rachel had fallen asleep so she too was about to get some rest.

She was close to falling asleep when Rachel had whispered, "Quinn, why are the front of your pants wet?"

"Don't worry about it, baby." Quinn was so happy at the moment she forgot about her broken hand that was throbbing in pain when she woke up. 'worth it' she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What'd you think? I know there wasn't any sex scenes and that's because I'm going to write them separately. I hope it was good! I've been really stressed with school.. For future parts of this story Andrew looks like this: <strong>www[.]starpulse[.]com/Actors/Aiken,_Liam/gallery/AGM-001975/_ (Just take out the brackets!)**But, with brown eyes! I'm working on a few more stories! It's just kind of hard trying not to get caught by my mother. **Please R&R! :)****

****-M Xx****


End file.
